nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 5
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 5 is the fifth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-eighth episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Chef and Milhouse van Houten. Match The two competitors attempt to strike one another at the same time. Milhouse van Houten comes out on top with a clothesline that knocks Chef off his feet. Chef kicks back at Milhouse then hits him with a harsh punch, followed by a low blow. Chef dropkicks Milhouse into the ropes then gives him a back elbow out of the ring. Chef delivers a stalling vertical suplex to Milhouse at the ringside area then throws him back into the ring, then following him in. Milhouse punches at Chef then dropkicks him into the corner. Chef fights back with a series of punches. Milhouse delivers a pair of shoulder thrusts to Chef then leaps at him with a top rope missile dropkick. Chef surprises Milhouse with a neckbreaker then locks in a rear chinlock before switching into a sleeper hold. Chef then changes into a backslide pin for a 2-count. Milhouse clubs Chef in the back and delivers a backslide pin of his own for another 2-count. Milhouse throws Chef out of the ring then leaps onto him with a diving double axe handle drop. Milhouse returns Chef to the ring and follows, setting him up in the corner for a superplex. Milhouse makes the cover for a 2-count. Milhouse attempts an inverted DDT but Chef counters then thrusts his shoulders into Milhouse’s stomach in the corner before rubbing his boot on Milhouse’s face. Milhouse fights back with a head scissors before locking Chef in a sleeper hold. Milhouse punches Chef in the head then attempts another top rope missile dropkick but misses, allowing Chef to pin him for a 2-count. Chef hits Milhouse with a back suplex. Milhouse fights back with a DDT. Milhouse attempts Sweet Chin Milhouse but Chef catches his foot and fights back with a belly-to-belly suplex. Chef attempts a pin but Milhouse’s foot is under the ropes. Chef gives Milhouse a bridging German suplex for a 1-count. Chef hits Milhouse with a neckbreaker. Milhouse fights back with a clothesline then hits a top rope moonsault for a 2-count. Chef gives Milhouse a front facecrusher for a 2-count. Chef attempts a low blow but Milhouse dodges and rolls Chef up with a small package for a 2-count. Milhouse gives Chef a Russian leg sweep for another 2-count. Chef hits Milhouse with an inverted DDT then attempts a pin but Milhouse is again under the ropes. Chef attempts a Powerbomb Whip but Milhouse counters with a hurricanrana into a pin but Chef reaches the ropes. Milhouse punches Chef down then hits him with a Diving Elbow Drop to collect an extremely close 2-count. Milhouse attempts a bodyslam but Chef slides down his back and hits a T-bone suplex, again covering Milhouse but again finding Milhouse under the ropes. Chef delivers a series of shoulder thrusts and a sidewalk slam. Milhouse hits Chef with a Powerbomb Whip of his own ad makes the cover for a 2-count. Chef hits the Bounce for a 1-count. Chef attempts a back suplex but Milhouse counters it into a cross body press then hits Sweet Chin Milhouse before dragging Chef away from the ropes, covering him for the 3-count to win the match and advance in the tournament. Winner: Milhouse }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} NoDQ CAW Xtra Mr. Clean versus Captain Jack Sparrow from Date With Destiny 2007. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup